The Watcher
by leftinvienna
Summary: Bella leaves Edward and the Cullens move to London. What happens when Edward meets a new girl? One who's mind is like Bella's and she even smells Bella? What happens when she seems to know about the Cullens? CHAP 9 FINALLY UP! Read and review
1. Chapter 1

_"Edward you promised her, if you wont do it, i will." _

_"Carlisle dont do this to me- to her!"_

_"Carlisle do it." _

He fastforwarded through the screaming inexplicable pain.

_"Bella, you've changed."_

_"Edward, i feel so...improved." _

He fast forwarded again to the worst day of his life.

_"Edward, I'm leaving you, please dont come after me."_

_"What?"_

_"Ever since i became a vampire, i've felt all these things, all these new experiences, I realize now that I wasnt attracted to you, i was attracted to the thought of you."_

_"Bella, that's ridiulous, where are you going to go?"_

_"The Volturi have offered me a spot with their family."_

_"Bella, you can't be serious."_

_"I'm afraid I am. I don't feel much towards you now Edward."_

_"Bella please I love you."_

_"Edward dont be difficult, I'm grateful for all your family has done for me, but it just isnt there anymore."_

_"Bella, I'm begging you! I need you to survive."_

_"Trust me Edward you'll live...if you call how you live living."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"No feeding on humans? What's the point? Might as well just off yourself now."_

_"Bella what are you saying! Please dont leave."_

_"You just dont get it do you edward. I dont need you, goodbye."_

Edward shove his hands down his pockets and walked down the street. It was chilly in London. He kept walking until he didnt not recognize where he was anymore. He saw a sketchy pub and walked in out of sheer boredom. It was utter normalcy and Edward couldnt stand it. He got up from the seat he had just taken and walked out of the pub. He walked out the door and stood dead still.

_"I dont need you."_

He shook his head roughly, trying desperatly to get the image of his Bella walking out the door out of his head.

"HELP!" He heard a shriek from an alley next to the pub.

"Shut up you slut." He heard a gruff voice say and a few drunken laughs. He turned down the alley, a fight could really get his head of Bella.

"STOP! GET OFF ME!" He heard the shriek again and his pace quickened. Suddenly the owners of the voices loomed into view. There was a group of men, roughly middle age crowding around what Edward could only imagine was the girl who had been screaming. One of the men raised his fist and the girl took a heavy blow to her right cheek.

"HEY!" Edward shouted, something inside him flared up. The men turned around. The girl froze.

"Get your own whore!" ONe of the more drunken men shouted. The others laughed and a few turned around and started fondling the girl who began to whimper.

"Get off her!" Edward walked into the middle of the group and stood in front of the girl protectively. He felt every inch of her body tense up.

"Oh, little wanker wants to protect his little whore- how sweet." A man tried to punch Edward square in the jaw. Edward stopped his weak fist with his iron grip. The mans eyes widened. Edward effortlessly punched him in the gut, causing the man to double over in pain. The others looked at each other and began to back off. Edward gave a menacing snarl towards the men. They began to run back to the street and retreated into the pub. The man who was still on the group, realizing his friends were gone, stumbled haphazarly after them. Edward turned around to look at the girl. She was much shorter than him. Her hair, a light golden brown shone in the neon light reflecting from the pubs signs. Her eyes were the brightest blue, tears clung to her flawless face. He was startled at her beauty.

They stood there in silence for a moment, her face paralyzed with fear. Suddenly a bitter wind drifted over them, she inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. She began to run. Edward, confused, ran after her.

"Hey! Wait!" He said, though he could've outrun her any day, he kept a small distance back. They ran through the alley, which became a catacomb of brick, snaking its way through the city. Suddenly up ahead there was a dead end. The girl turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"I was just trying to help, can't I get a thank you?" Edward said, and he attempted to probe her thoughts, without success, which had only happened once before.

"Just trying to help?" She screamed, her voice was oddly melodic. She thrust her hand up to the scarf she was wearing and ripped it off, showing her exposed neck. Edward's mouth became damp as she revealed a pulsing jugular. "You want to bite me, then just get it over with!" She said, leaning her head to side and squeezing her sapphire eyes shut in anticipation.

"I dont want to-" Edward began, but then stopped. He hadnt eaten in a while, and he was rather hungry. She was offering herself. But how did she know?

"Do it! Please just do it!" She said quietly, eyes still closed.

"I'm not going to bite you."

"Why not, I'm so tasty!" She said almost sarcastically, she walked up to him and shook her hair in his face. Edwards charcoal eyes widened. Her scent was exactly the same as Bella's- what was going on?

"Stop it." He barked and grabbed her wrists. She froze in fear. He leaned down do his face was just inches from hers, he didnt release his steel grip on her wrists. "I'm not going to bite you. How do you know what I am?"

"I-I-I-" The girl inhaled Edwards sweet breath and her eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of her head and she fell limp in Edwards arms. He looked around wildly. Who was she? How did she know? Why did she smell so good? Why couldnt he read her thoughts? and What was he going to do with her?


	2. Chapter 2

Edward watched the girl as she lay passed out on the couch. He had brought her to the family flat. He thought perhaps Alice could tell him what was going on.

"Edward?" Edward turned around. He saw Jasper, his eyes were the darkest black. Edward hurriedly probed his thoughts. _That girl- her scent- I cant hold it anymore. _ Edward instinctively jumped up in front of the girl again to stop Jasper who had leapt from his position at the door.

"Why is she here? Who is she" Jasper hissed, all the while struggling to get past Edward.

"I don't know, that's why she's here." Edward said calmly. _Please just let me have a taste, _Edward heard Jasper plead in his mind. Edward stared at him in shock. Ever since they had moved to London Jasper had amazing control. What was so special about this girl?

"EDWARD!" Jasper yelled in frustration, he tried without success to push past the rock hard vampire.

"Jasper." Edward lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. "Get out of here and come back when you have a normal head on." Jasper snapped at him loudly and fled out the door.

"What's going on in here?" Esme walked in. Edward looked to her desperately.

"Esme - this girl-" He pointed to the girl, who had just began to wake up. Edward lowered his voice. "She knew what I was and she smells like " he paused "her. And I cant read her mind." He stopped to look into Esme's eyes, which had turned uncharacteristically black. "Esme?" She shook her head and the amber colour returned to her eyes.

"I'll get Carlisle." Esme said quietly getting out of the room as quick as possible.

"Where am I?" The girl had adjusted herself so she was sitting up straight. The blanket that Edward had covered her with was lying limp on the floor. Edward went to sit beside her.

"You're at my flat- you passed out in the alley." Edward said calmly, trying not to scare her.

"G-d." She breathed. "Did you just bring me back here so you could-" Her sentence was caught off however by the entrance of Carlisle. The girls ocean-blue eyes widened. Carlisle's amber eyes had the same effect. He rushed to the couch and Edward got up quickly. Carlisle embraced the girl in an all-consuming hug. If he could cry, Edward thought, he would be bawling now. Silent tears ran down the cheeks of the girl. Edward searched Carlisle's mind for information, all he could get was pure euphoria.

"Carlisle, what the hell is going on?" Edward asked, frustrated.

"Edward, this is Charlotte Debussy." Carlisle said calmly, putting his hand on the girls.

"I don't understand." Edward looked confused from the girl to Carlisle.

"Right, well when I first became a vampire, in London, I met Charlotte and she was the one to convince me to adopt our lifestyle. She was in a sense my savior."

"But why is she still alive- she's not a vampire." The girl looked up.

"I'm a watcher." Edward blinked. A what? " A watcher- pretty much human, except at a specific age we go through an ancient ceremony and we become immortal."

"That is unless they get bitten by a vampire." Carlisle smiled sadly. Charlottes hand went automatically to her neck. "I bit her, then as she was dying she convinced me to suck the venom out." Carlisle said nostalgically.

"Why do you smell like…" Edward couldn't force himself to say the name.

"Oh sorry." The girl blushed and Edward felt something funny in the pit of his stomach. Instantly the scent that had been driving Edward wild was dimmed.

"Watchers are cursed to smell like a vampires wildest dreams." Charlotte explained. That would explain why Jasper went crazy, and Esme.

"Then why can't I read your mind?" Edward blurted out in frustration. The entire night he had hoped to read even one dream, however he was unsuccessful.

"I don't know, maybe because you're not psychic?" Charlotte smiled.

"Actually Char, he is. He reads minds." Carlisle said.

"Oh…. I have no idea." She got up and looked around the room. "Nice pad Carlisle." She looked at the décor.

"I live here with my family." He smiled and looked contentedly towards Esme, who had by then come back into the room. "This is Esme, my wife." Charlotte took her hand. "Edward, one of my sons."

"We met." Charlotte smiled.

"I've got two more- Emmet and Jasper, but they're out. Then two girls- Alice and Rosalie. On to more pressing matters," Carlisle shepherded everyone into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

Charlotte looked to Edward, waiting for him to answer.

Edward realized all the attention in room was on him.

"Um…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**Unfortunately I don't own twilight or any of the characters (I wish!)**

**P.s. Lot's more to come **

**­­­­­­­­­**

"Well, I found her in an alley." Edward said, hoping Charlotte would take the lead.

"Can I talk to Carlisle alone?" She said, Esme looked to Edward and they left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Did you know about her?" Edward asked Esme, who shook her head silently and went to the door.

"Tell Carlisle I went out to the office." Esme had started working in London as a psychiatrist. Edward stood alone in the living room; he strained his thoughts to hear Carlisle's. All he could make out were a few shocked exclamations, but nothing was clear enough.

_Edward who is she? _ He heard Alice's thoughts before she opened the door. Five seconds later she opened it, Jasper in tow. Edward filled them in on all that he knew.

"Why Alice? What did you see?" He knew that Alice had known about the girl before he said anything, maybe Jasper had told her.

"Well, first I saw you…biting her. Then I saw Jasper, then ESME! Then I saw…." She looked at Edward warily and trailed off.

"What?" He asked as he probed her thoughts. _Never mind, _She thought quickly.

"Alice?" Carlisle heard her voice and came in with Charlotte from the kitchen.

"Hey Carlisle- who's this?" Alice asked politely, even though she knew all about Charlotte already.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte." Charlotte held out her hand and Alice took it.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper." Jasper looked quickly to her than fixed his gaze on the floor.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, if you wouldn't mind- could you spend the day with Charlotte?" All three looked at Carlisle, confused. _I have some things to do, I'll explain later, _Carlisle thought to Edward, with that he hurried out the door.

"Jasper and I were actually just about to go out to hunt." Alice lied. _ I don't want to spend the day with her,_ She whined in her mind. Edward rolled his eyes and Alice pushed a silent Jasper out the door.

"No one likes me huh?" Charlotte said and Edward turned around.

"Well, the last time we had…" he paused, searching for the right word. "Interactions with non-vampires, things went terribly wrong." Edward remembered back to the day they changed Bella, then the following days- _I don't need you. _

"Fell in love with a human then?" Charlotte asked, seeing the pained look on Edwards face. Edward muttered something. "Oh! Don't worry I'm not psychic like you- Carlisle told me about Bella." Charlotte sat down on the white leather couch and looked to Edward empathetically. Usually the name sent pangs of despair coursing through his entire body, but when Charlotte said it with that odd melodic tone, he felt something different course through his body. "I'm really sorry." She continued as Edward sat next to her, and she couldn't help but feel sparks of electricity fly up around her. "I know what it's like to get your heart broken- OH!" She jumped up from the couch quickly, making Edward jump too.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a crease forming in his beautiful brow.

"I know how I can make you feel better." She smiled, which was contagious, making Edward smile to. The smile faltered briefly. "Technically I'm not supposed to use it on people who could potentially kill me, but what the hell!" She hitched up her sleeves.

"What are you on about?" He crossed his arms in front of his perfect chest, smiling as he looked down at Charlotte who was closing her eyes. She opened them slowly, and Edward was startled again at how astonishingly blue they were, they seemed to be electrified with excitement.

"Well remember how I told you I was a watcher?" Edward nodded. "Well, watchers have certain powers." Charlotte grabbed his arm, which tingled at her warm touch, and lead him to the couch and sat him down. "Well, one of my special powers that I quite enjoy is that I can empower others."

"I don't understand." Edward said, still staring directly into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Well, let's say there was this kid and his big goal in life was to win a marathon- but he was disabled, I could give him temporary used of his legs." Edward stared at her, he was beginning to understand.

"Okay, how does that work?" He asked, and she smiled apprehensively.

"Well, I just hold on to your face, put my forehead to yours, I scream a bit- probably pass out, and then you get the power temporarily." Edward's eyes widened.

"Is it painful for you?" He asked, she didn't answer. "Well, I don't want to it. I don't need anything- I'll be fine." He got up from the couch.

"I insist." She pulled him back down. "It wont be painful for you." She promised. "You just have to promise not to let go- otherwise things could mess up. Don't worry, you'll know when to let go." She put her hands on Edward's temple, her slender fingers sliding easily through his silky hair. She motioned for him to put his hands on hers, he followed orders without a fuss, he was once again transfixed looking into her eyes. He placed his strong cold hands on her small warm ones.

"Ready?" She asked and took a deep breath.

"Wait- what power are you going to give me?" He asked, not letting go of her hands.

"Edward, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow mischievously, looked deep into his eyes and lowered her forehead to his….


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of the characters- (I wish!)  
P.S. HUGE THANKS goes out to Addie W. (the best person out there!)  
**

Charlotte leaned her forehead to Edwards. He couldn't help but feel an intense connection with the girl he had met just that day. She closed her eyes, which gave him a chance to study her more closely. Even with her eyes closed, he could picture the azure orbs gazing back at him. Suddenly Charlotte's breath began to grow ragged. Her face contorted into an expression of sheer agony.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered, alarmed at the apparent suffering.

"Just don't let go." Charlotte's whisper was strained as she the pain increased. A small whimper escaped her pursed lips. She dug her fingers into Edward's head. Edward remained still. The whimpers slowly progressed into a scream. Charlotte's body began to shake with intensity. Edward stared at her horrified, but he couldn't let go of her hands- it was as though there were an even bigger pair of hands forcing them to stay where they were.

Suddenly Charlotte's eyes flew open. She was still shaking, and a tortured look was still splashed across her face, but she forced a smile through the pain. Edward couldn't believe the beautiful smile he saw before his eyes. He wanted to stare at it longer but his eyelids became heavy. It was such an odd sensation.

"What's happening?" He asked through a yawn. He hadn't yawned in centuries- what was happening?

"Sweet dreams." Charlotte smiled through the pain. She let out one final anguished scream and let go of Edward's head. She fell back gracefully on the couch. Edward tried to get up to help her but a wave of sleepiness rushed over him. He surrendered happily.

Edward's eyes fluttered open, he heard rain pattering on the window. He reluctantly got up from his curled up position on the couch. He smiled wildly. He had slept- for the first time in what felt like a millennium. He looked around, hoping to thank Charlotte, but she was no one where to be found.

"Shit." He muttered and sped to the kitchen. She wasn't there. He cursed again under his breath. He hurried from the kitchen and went to his room. He opened the door slowly and sighed a sigh of relief. Charlotte was sitting there, huge earphones on. The chord from the head phones snaked through the carpet to Edward's Ipod which lay on the desk. Charlotte was perched on the windowsill, looking out at the rain. He walked up behind her and and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"You startled me." She smiled and took off the headphones. "How was your sleep?" She asked. Edward replied by giving a her a huge hug.

"Thank you." He said, releasing her from his powerful arms.

"No problem." She smiled. Edward swallowed hard, he didn't know why but his throat had suddenly become exceedingly dry.

"What are you listening to?" He asked, picking up his Ipod and looking at the title of the song.

"Oh, yah, sorry, I borrowed your Ipod- I didn't want to ask you and wake you up." He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever I'm listening to it's amazing." She said. Edward smiled- it was one of his pieces about Bella after she had left him.

"I wrote it." He said smiling sadly. Charlotte's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" She couldn't believe it. Something so sorrowful but at the same time beautiful- written by him? "You're not busy tonight are you?" She asked getting an idea.

"Carlisle told me to hang out with you why?"

"Well, there's this club and you're going to play you're music- because it's so amazing."

"I couldn't. I can't play these songs just on a whim." He did not want to play anything in front of an audience- especially a song that reminded him of the painful hole that was burning inside of his cold body.

"Well too bad- because I say you can and I insist." She grabbed his hand and they both felt a tingle rush up their arms. "Let's get something to eat- there's nothing in your fridge." Edward raised an eyebrow and stared at her quizzically. "Oh right…vampire." She smiled. "I'm kind of hungry though- can we…sorry I…get a bite?" Edward nodded. They grabbed their coats from the closet in the front hall and went down to a café near the flat.

"So, where did Carlisle find you?" Charlotte asked and took a bite of her croissant.

"A hospital." He answered simply. He was staring at her. She was such an enigma to him. Why couldn't hear her thoughts? How could she have the power to make him dream. Granted the one dream he could remember was about Bella and she just repeatedly left him. Still, he had just met Charlotte- why was she having such an effect on him.

"Hmm." She said, sipping her tea.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked, staring into those beautifully distracting eyes of hers.

"What do

* * *

you mean?" She stared back at him and seemed to be equally mesmerized with his eyes.

"Well- what were you talking to Carlisle about?" He explained, not able to tear his eyes away from hers.

"I can't tell you." She broke the intense gaze between them and diverted her eyes to the croissant that was lying half-eaten on her plate. He grabbed her hand under the table. She lifted her gaze to his eyes and found a warm, kind, loyal look. "What the hell, I guess Carlisle's going to tell you one of these days."

"So?" He asked, intrigued.

"Well……"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! (too bad!)**

**Please Review! I love the feedback! Don't worry will be updated soon!**

"Well…" Charlotte bit her lip, unsure of where to start. "Well, right now I'm living in Paris. Now, most watchers live in covens with other watchers-to protect each other from people like you. Anyway I had some problems with my coven, so I went to live by myself." She took a sip of her tea, Edward waited patiently. "Most covens alert all the members when a vampire is going a little crazy. And well- they don't really alert me." She rubbed two small scars on her neck. Edward looked at them and instantly recognized their shape.

"The other watchers didn't let you get bitten did they?" Edward asked, horrified.

"No, these are from Carlisle." She smiled, taking her hand away from her neck and putting down on the table. "Anyways, one night I was walking and I smelt- well vampires. A whole bunch." She frowned, recalling the memory. "They smelled me of course. Thankfully I used my power to make myself invisible." She smiled.

"I don't understand, why did you need to see Carlisle then?" Edward asked, staring at her intently.

"I heard them talking." Charlotte looked at Edward, uncertain if she wanted to continue. He was staring at her with those trustworthy bright amber eyes. "They were a group of vampires, who used to be of the Volturi tribe. They think that everyone should be a vampire."

Edward shook his head. "Charlotte that doesn't make sense. Why would any vampire want a human to be like them?" She smiled at him sadly.

"I don't know- but they think that humans are inferior and they must be wiped out. They're on a mission Edward. They call themselves V.F.V. Vampires for Vampires."

"Do the Volturi heads support this?" Edward asked, astonished. When he had met them they seemed to want to live in harmony with humans, not change them all into vampires.

"No, these are some powerful rebel Volturi."

"Bella, they have to be stopped- what if the word gets out and other vampires join them?" Edward got up as though he was going to stop them himself right now

"That's why I'm here. I figured Carlisle could think of a plan." Charlotte got up as well and discarded her half-eaten croissant in the rubbish bin. "We should probably get back just in case he thought of something." Charlotte and Edward ran through the steady rain to the apartment.

They got there to find Carlisle sitting, still and paler than usual in a stiff position on the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, instantly noticing something off about him.

"They're in London." Carlisle said quietly, his face pensive.

"V.F.V?" Edward couldn't believe it. Carlisle nodded slowly- he knew Charlotte would tell Edward.

"Well, what's our plan?" Charlotte looked from Carlisle to Edward.

"Wait it out?" Edward voiced Carlisle's thoughts. "We can't do that- what if they kill someone." They already have, Edward heard Carlisle think.

"What else do you suggest?" Carlisle finally said it aloud so Charlotte could hear.

"We could do a little re-con!" Charlotte said mischeviously, trying to lighten the situation.

"Char I'm afraid this is going to take a hell of a lot more than 'a little re-con'." Carlisle rested his beautiful head on his hands, thinking.

"Well what are we supposed to do until you think of something?" Edward was frustrated that they couldn't do anything.

"Well, we all have to split up- if they smell all of us vampires in one place they'll get suspicious." Carlisle announced, taking out his cell phone and texting everyone to alert tehm of the danger and the plan. "I'll stay here with Esme. Edward, you and Charlotte go somewhere safe, Alice and Jasper will stay where they are…" Carlisle paused at the fear in Charlottes large blue eyes. "Everything will be okay." He said and hugged her tightly.

"They don't know that I know about them do they?" Charlotte asked. She knew that if they knew, she was as good as dead.

"Just stay in a safe inconspicuous place and this will all be over with soon enough." Carlisle hurried Edward and Charlotte out the door and they stood under a small awning outside.

"So……what now?" Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hell if I know." Charlotte said, and they began to walk.

Day turned into night and they had decided after a while that they would go to the club that Charlotte had mentioned earlier.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around in a simple red dress that hugged all the right curves. Edward was speechless. "I'll take that silence as a HOT!" She laughed and they paid for the dress. They had gone shopping, because neither of them had appropriate clothes. Edward bought a dark pair of jeans and a deep crimson button down shirt. He looked amazing. Granted he could look good in a trash can but nonetheless they made a gorgeous pair.

They entered the club, getting eyed enviously by every man and woman they passed. It was open mike night and there was a cute jazz trio playing. Charlotte and Edward grabbed seats by the front.

"So are you going to go up and play?" Charlotte asked in the tone that said I-know-something-you-don't-know. This was one of the moments Edward wished he could read her mind.

"No." He replied simply, bobbing his head to the mediocre music.

"That's weird because I thought I saw your name on the sign up sheet." She smiled mischeviously. Edward couldn't help but smile back. Damn her smile was infectious!

"Hey baby." The air around them suddenly reeked of hard alcohol as a thoroughly pissed guy walked up to Charlotte. She pursed her lips and ignored him turning to Edward who instinctively put his arm around her. "Oh…boyfriend huh? Well if you need me I'll be in the back with some friends." The man leaned closer to Charlotte and she cringed at the stench of his breath but then suddenly it wasn't so awful. She froze.

"Edward," She whispered in his ear as the man walked back to his friends. But Edward already knew what she was going to say. He had figured it out a while ago.

"Vampires." He breathed as he saw the man chatting with his friends and pointing at them. He drew his arm more protectively around Charlotte.

"Shit." They whispered….

******  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight or any characters (boohoo!)  
Enjoy!  
P.S. Thanks for waiting- these next few weeks are going to be tres hectic so I'll try and update as soon as possible!  
PPS If Bella seems a little off in this chapter don't worry…  
PPPS (lol) If you want me to write play list for each chapter I'll do so very willingly!  
**

"Just ignore them." Edward whispered to Charlotte, though inside he was secretly freaking out. Both Edward and Charlotte sat perfectly still. Charlotte strained her ears to try and hear some of what they were saying. Edward searched for their thoughts- something about some girl arriving.

"They've gotta leave soon." Charlotte said, she hoped if she said it enough it would come true.

"No, they're waiting for someone." Edward said barely audibly, the anticipation had made him stop breathing all together.

"Who?" Charlotte asked, her eyes full of curiosity melded with fear. Edward frowned. Bella should be here by now, he heard one of the male vampires say. Edward's heart seized. He shook his head. No, not his Bella, she couldn't be here. Charlotte searched his eyes for an answer.

"It's Bella." Edward swallowed fresh venom at the thought of her.

"Is she here?" Charlotte surveyed the pub for the face.

"Not yet, she's on her way." Suddenly Edward whipped around. He smelt her even before she walked through the door. She walked in and instantly locked eyes with him. The sorrow, the pain, the indescribable agony that Edward had gone through since she had left him was healed within a millisecond. Bella smiled.

"Come here." She mouthed. Edward got up, as if he was in a trance, and followed her intoxicating scent.

"Bella." He breathed as he reached her, wrapping his strong arms around her and giving her an embrace filled with so much longing it was a wonder she survived it.

"Edward- come with me, we need to talk." Bella said, motioned to the other vampires that she would be back and dragged Edward outside.

"Bella, how did you find me? Why did you come back? What are you doing here?" Edward stampeded her with questions. Bella put a slender finger up to his cold lips.

"I'm here to spread the word- about VFV." She said, Edward's heart sank. "It's a revolution Edward. It may be a little radical but you have to join us." Edward's heart sank. He could never live that way- killing people, eating humans- it was not what he had chosen for himself. But here was Bella, his Bella, the best person or vampire he had ever known, and she was telling him it was right to feed on humans.

"What do I have to do?" Edward asked reluctantly- he would do almost anything to get Bella back.

"Nothing, just support us." She smiled and gave him an awkward kiss on the cheek.

"Edward there actually is another reason I'm back…." She paused. "I missed you." She looked down at the ground. Edward's heart almost exploded with joy. He placed both his strong hands on her delicate face and brought his lips to hers. It felt so right, she was the one he needed to be with. He finally drew back from the kiss and sighed.

"I missed you too."

"Where's everyone else? Where's Carlisle and Alice?" Bella asked, not able to hide the giddiness that a reunion with Edward inevitably gave her. Suddenly the door to the pub whooshed open and Charlotte walked out, she saw Bella and Edward's hands clasped tightly together, and kept walking- so not to ruin the moment. Bella raised her eyebrow. "Smells delicious," She whispered. Edward's eyes widened. "Here I'll show you how VFV works." She then made a low whistling noise and the other vampires were outside with them in a flash.

"It's okay let's go find my family." Edward said, trying to pull Bella away from the direction Charlotte was walking in.

"No Edward." Bella stood, stronger than Edward had ever seen her. "I'm hungry and I want to show you exactly was VFV is about." She pulled Edward in the direction of Charlotte and they began to walk about 15 paces behind her. The other four vampires walked slightly behind Charlotte and Edward. Charlotte sped up her pace. So did the vampires hot on her trail.

Suddenly, Charlotte broke into a run- easy target for 6 vampires. One of the male vampires ran after her and caught her effortlessly. Edward flinched as Charlotte took a blow to the head, which knocked her out cold. The vampire who had hit her made thumbs up to Bella who began walking in the opposite direction.

"This is headquarters." Bella said as she walked into a deserted old store. The windows were dusty and little light from the streetlamps outside filtered in through them. The vampire who was carrying Charlotte newly wed style set her down roughly on the dingy floor.

"Bella, I'm not really hungry." Edward said, hoping to dissuade her from doing something she would regret.

"That's okay we can wait. I don't think she's going to wake up anytime soon." Bella looked at Edward. "Edward don't be so scared, I'll be right beside you." She said and kissed him gently on the lips. Edward received the kiss happily but something was off about Bella. The Bella he knew would never be so calm about taking a life. This Bella was different- he couldn't exactly explain how, but it was not his Bella. "Oh no." Edward was shaken out of his thoughts by Bella rushing to Charlotte and securing her to the wall with some pieced of rope lying on the floor.

"Bella- what are you doing?" He asked, more than a little freaked out.

"She's waking up- I don't want her running away." Bella finished tying up the last knot. Edward looked and sure enough, Charlotte's eyes were fully open. The blue irises gazed into his own amber one's. Betrayal, hurt, fear, and shock were laced among the tears that clung silently to her face.

"Don't be shy Edward." Bella said, getting up and wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can have the honorary first bite." Bella smiled at him as though this was the biggest honour in the world.

"I told you I'm not hungry." He said, avoiding Charlotte's eyes.

Bella lowered her voice so only she and Edward could hear. "Listen, I don't want to force you but you can't be VFV unless you have a taste of a human with some group members. It wont be hard- she's smells pretty good right?" Edward nodded- all he had to do was take a bite then he could be with Bella forever.

"Kay the first bite is Edward's." Bella announced to the group.

Edward bared his teeth and lowered them to Charlotte's pulsating jugular…

******  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I don't own twilight or any of the characters (I wish cough cough Edward). Thanks for waiting! Please review! I love the feedback!!  
**

Edward bared his teeth and lowered them to Charlotte's pulsating jugular.

"Edward- please." Charlotte whispered so only she and Edward could hear. He hesitated. What was he doing? Killing a perfectly innocent girl? He knew it was wrong yet her scent was so alluring- and he could stay with Bella forever. His mind was tearing itself into.

"Edward, let's go." Bella smiled through gritted teeth. Edward swallowed.

"I….I…." Suddenly the door was flung open. Edward shot up.

"Esme?" The vampires in the room turned around and waved.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Esme stared at him, shocked. Then she looked to Bella. "Is he joining us?" Bella nodded.

"Esme, what are you doing here?" Edward was by her side now.

"I'm the leader of the London chapter of VFV." Esme said hesitantly, not able to predict Edward's reaction.

"What?" Edward stared at her. "Does Carlisle know about this?" Esme shook her head. "Have you been eating…" Edward didn't finish his question because Esme had already thought the answer.

"Oh, Charlotte, glad you're joining us." Esme said, seeing Charlotte bound up on the wall.

"You know her?" Bella asked, looking to Charlotte.

"Yes." Esme answered bitterly. "She's one of Carlisle's old friends." Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Surely now that Esme was here he wouldn't have to bite Charlotte.

"Well," Esme clapped her hands together. "Who's got the first bite?" Edward's turned to Esme shocked.

"Esme- we're not going to eat her." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Edward we have to. She's too much of a risk." Esme explained and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off roughly.

"How could you do this?" He looked as Esme, disgust filling his eyes. "You of all people."

"Please try and understand. This is what vampires are destined for." Esme explained.

"No!" Edward shouted. Esme couldn't be part of this. She was the most compassionate person he knew. "Esme, why?"

"Listen, the VFV are trying to make the world better for vampires. That's all I want, a better world for me."

"Listen to yourself! You were human once!" Edward bellowed, running his fingers through his shiny hair.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Esme hissed. "Don't you think that every single day since I was turned into this….this…monster I wish I could've stayed human? Don't you think that I hate Carlisle for what he made me?" Esme hissed, her voice almost too deadly silent to hear.

Edward's head was spinning. What was she saying? She had been in love with Carlisle since she was a vampire. They were the two people who would always be in love.

"I wish I could be a human again. Carlisle's selfish need for companionship ruined my life! But now," Esme paused and looked to the other vampires. "Now we are becoming what we were meant to be. Vampires for Vampires. We shouldn't hide in the shadows while humans stupidly run our world. Edward, join us." Esme held out her hand. Edward shook his head fiercely.

"Never." He whispered. "Esme I don't know what they've convinced you to do but this is wrong."

"Why? Bella thinks it's right." Esme smiled at Bella, who was beginning to look more uncomfortable.

"Bella," Edward looked to her, desperation in his eyes. "Bella," He repeated softly and walked up to her, tracing his fingers down her cheek. "You can't possibly want this." Bella looked unsurely to Esme then back to Edward. She laced her slender fingers around his.

"Esme Edward's right." She said.

"Bella, come on. He's just to weak to know what's good for him." Esme laughed.

"This isn't right- let Charlotte go and we'll be on our way." Edward clasped Bella's hand tighter.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." One of the surly vampires in the back stepped up next to Esme. "This girl has seen way too much."

"Please." Charlotte's meek voice was heard from the wall. Her pleading eyes looked from vampire to vampire.

"Shut up!" Esme barked at her, she then looked at all the vampires.

"Well, I'm rather hungry- I'll take the first bite." Esme jumped to Charlotte. Like a flash Edward put his body between the ravenous vampire and the vulnerable human. Esme snapped her large teeth at Edward. He growled back. The other vampires began to form a circle around them. Bella growled at them with a newfound ferocity.

"Get out of my way Edward." Esme growled. Edward stood still. Esme walked quickly to the end of the room and came running back at him. A huge bang reverberated around the room as the two vampires collided.

Suddenly the other vampires in the room began to join Esme in her efforts to get to Charlotte.

"BELLA GRAB CHARLOTTE!" Edward bellowed fighting off the blows of the vicious vampires. Bella rushed to Charlotte ripped off the ropes binding her to the wall and lifted her up with ease. "RUN!" Edward yelled. Bella's feet worked faster than her mind and soon she was miles away from the scene. Once she realized she was at Buckingham palace she stopped and put Charlotte down on he solid pavement. Charlotte has breathing heavily and had her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked gently putting a cold hand on Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte nodded. "Sorry." Bella couldn't think of anything else to say.

Five minutes later a shaken up Edward arrived.

"Where's Esme?" Bella asked.

"With the other vampires. We have to get home." Bella nodded. They both looked to Charlotte who was kneeling on the cold ground. "I'll carry her." Edward offered and slung her onto his back. Bella followed his through the winding streets and alleys of London to the flat.

Jasper was sitting alone on the couch reading a book.

"Jasper where's Carlisle? Where's Alice?" Edward asked immediately.

"Carlisle's still out and Alice is at work. Bella what are you doing here?" Jasper asked, keeping his distance, his gaze moving back and forth between Bella, Edward, and Charlotte.

"She's with us now." Edward kissed her forehead quickly. "I'm going to find Carlisle, you all stay here." Edward rushed towards the door then stopped. "And if Esme comes- don't let her in." With that, Edward left.

"Wait why?" Jasper called after him but it was too late. The three stood in silence. Bella coughed.

"Well…" Jasper said.

"Yah…" Bella sat down on the couch.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Charlotte sat down next to her…

******  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**Please Review! Thanks so much!  
**

Bella, Jasper, and Charlotte sat there, staring at the wall awkwardly. Jasper cleared his throat and went into the kitchen with his book.

"So, who are you?" Bella asked, turning to Charlotte.

"Oh, I'm an old friend of Carlisle's."

"But you're not a…" Bella could still smell Charlotte's undeniably alluring scent.

"Oh, I'm a watcher- pretty much human but live forever, don't age, that sort of thing." The room became silent again. A boom of thunder came from outside the ornate glass widows and a heavy rain started pouring down. Charlotte saw the television remote lying idly on the coffee table. She picked it up and tuned into a soap opera. They watched in silence until Bella looked over to Charlotte and her eyes were shut.

"Charlotte?" Bella whispered, not wanting to wake her up. Charlotte remained there, breathing slowly. Bella got up and walked into the kitchen to find Jasper sitting with his book.

"Hi Jasper." She said and sat down next to him.

"Bella." He turned a page. He refused to look at her. The girl who had broken Edward's heart just expected to be welcomed back into the family?

"Jasper, look I know you must hate me for what I did to Edward but it was just so hard adjusting to being a vampire, and the Volturi just seemed be easiest option."

"You think it easy for me to adjust?" Jasper said softly.

"No, but I guess you were stronger then I was." Bella looked down at her hands. Jasper turned to her.

"Bella I forgive it's just… Edward has been awful. I've never seen him like that before." Jasper smiled sadly. "You better not leave him again." He warned her and enveloped her in a welcoming hug. "I'm really glad you're back." He whispered. Bella smiled. If Jasper welcomed her than the rest of the family was going to be easy…except Rosalie of course.

Jasper and Bella spent the rest of the night reminiscing and filling each other in on their lives. Bella told Jasper about Esme. Jasper told Bella about Charlotte. Outside, the rain still pattered down on the windows, as the sky became a light charcoal colour.

"Is Charlotte still sleeping?" Jasper asked. Bella shrugged and they went into the living room. Charlotte was awake, her bright blue eyes focused on the television.

"Hey." She said, seeing them both enter the room.

"Anything good on?" Jasper and Bella sat down on the couch next to her.

"Not really, I found a rerun of the Jetsons." She flipped to another channel when the door was flung open. A sopping wet Edward, Carlisle, and Alice came rushing through. Carlisle didn't stop to talk to anyone; he merely raced to his bedroom and slammed the door. Alice went to Jasper and hugged him hard. Edward shook the shag of wet auburn hair from his eyes.

"What happened?" Bella asked, walking up to Edward and tracing her fingers along the small cut on his cheek.

"Carlisle found Esme." Edward explained, staring at the door, which Carlisle had just gone through.

"And?" Jasper ran his fingers through Alice's wet hair.

"It didn't go very well, but she's leaving London." Edward sighed. He didn't feel like reliving the terrible experience of having to fight your own mother.

"Is Carlisle alright?" Bella asked, taking a hold of Edward's cold hands.

"No. Not in the slightest." Edward looked to the television. "I think it's best to let him come to us." The others nodded. Alice and Jasper went to the kitchen while Bella, Edward, and Charlotte sat down on the couch.

"I hope he's okay." Bella said, frowning at Carlisle's closed door.

"Bella it was awful." Edward said, putting his head on her lap and looking up into her amber eyes. She took her hand and played with an unruly piece of his hair. She leaned down and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're back." He whispered.

"Excuse me." Charlotte said quietly, letting the two have their moment. She tiptoed into Carlisle's room, closing the door behind her. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, a picture in his hands. "Carlisle?" He turned around. His wet blonde hair stuck to his face, his eyes full of anguish.

"Charlotte." He whispered and rushed to her, almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Carlisle I'm so sorry." She said in his ear.

"For what?" He pulled back and looked at her quizzically.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't shown up here and told you about VFV, you wouldn't have gotten into this mess." She looked into his glowing eyes with her own.

"Don't apologize." Carlisle sat down on his bed, Charlotte followed him. "If it wasn't for you Edward wouldn't have Bella, and Esme would be putting this family at constant risk." Carlisle sighed and looked to the picture on the desk, him, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Alice, Bella- all happy, all blissfully unaware of the coming heartbreak.

"But Carlisle you love her, and I ruined that." Charlotte paused, waiting for Carlisle to snap and rage at her. But he didn't. He took her small hands in his big protective ones and looked into her glittering azure eyes meaningfully.

"There's only one person I ever truly loved." He whispered. Charlotte breathing became shallow.

"Carlisle, we tried this." She said, her hand automatically going to the little scars on her neck. Carlisle took her delicate face in his hands and turned it to him. He studied every curvature in the striking face staring back at him.

"I'm different now." He said running his thumb along her soft cheek. A single tear spilled out of Charlotte's deep captivating eyes. It was caught by Carlisle's hand.

"I can't." She said, not able to take her eyes off the enchanting vampire holding more than just her face in his hands. Carlisle looked at her. Charlotte- the girl who would always be there in the front of his mind. The voice that consoled him when he was in trouble, the eyes that appeared every time he closed his own. The truth was when he married Esme, he was finding a fix for the void in his life that leaving Charlotte had left. He was almost relieved that Esme was gone. Sure she was a gorgeous, amazing vampire, but there was only one person who would ever truly understand him- and Carlisle wasn't going to let her get away, not this time.

Carlisle leaned in, his moist lips inches from hers. Charlotte's heart was beating deafeningly in her ears, the desire radiating off her skin. Carlisle moved his head slightly and suddenly their lips touched. They each felt a jolt of electricity course throughout the room. Soon they couldn't tell whose limbs were whose anymore and the connection between them was almost sacred. Until Charlotte stiffened, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle was breathing heavily. He disentangled his fingers from hers and put his hand on the small of her back.

"I can't." She said, looking around the room wildly. "Oh my g-d, what am I doing?" She whispered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle smiled nervously and they both sat up.

"I have to go." With that she ran out of the room, interrupting an intense make out session between Bella and Edward and running out the door.

"Charlotte wait!" Carlisle called after her, adjusting his shirt and mussed up hair. It was too late she was out the door.

"What happened?" Edward asked staring at the door Charlotte had just ran out of.

"I have no idea…"

******  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.  
OMG! It's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long! I went on a trip to a place without much www. so! Here it is! Read + Comments are HIGLY appreciated!!**

"I have no idea…" Carlisle went to the closet and grabbed a raincoat. "I have to go find her."

"We'll come with you." Edward offered, getting up from the couch and putting on his own coat. Bella followed.

"Why did she just run out like that?" Bella asked, grabbing Alice's coat. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I don't know let's just find her." Carlisle held the door open for Edward and Bella and they left the apartment. After five minutes of unsuccessful searching for Charlotte's scent, they sat stumped back at the flat.

"Where could she be?" Carlisle ran his fingers through his gleaming hair in frustration. Something popped up in Edward's head.

"She mentioned that she was living in Paris- maybe she took the train." Edward suggested. Carlisle smiled.

"Of course."

An hour later, tickets in hand, Bella, Edward, and Carlisle boarded the train from London to Paris. Edward and Bella settled into their compartment while Carlisle paced nervously around his.

They arrived at the Paris train station, all three of their senses alert.

"Come on." Carlisle sniffed a slight scent in the wind and they followed it. They dashed through the rapidly darkening streets. Until finally the ornate wrought iron street lamps flickered on.

"Carlisle, this is pointless we'll never find her." Edward said, giving up hope and slumping down on a curb.

"Of course we won't, this is a huge city and we could never find just her scent." Carlisle was still sniffing the air wildly.

"But what are we looking for then?" Bella asked as Edward looped his protective arms around her waist, pulling her down to the curb with him.

"The coven." Carlisle answered simply. Then, suddenly, his eyes blazed as he caught the scent of what he was looking for.

They arrived at what seemed to be an old glorious church. No lights illuminated the complex mosaics that shielded the large arched windows. Bella and Edward exchanged intrigued glances as Carlisle opened the door and they entered.

"Hello?" Carlisle called into the empty hall. Only the echoes of his voice and heavy silence answered back. "Hello?" He called again, but this time, there was a slight shift in the darkness and suddenly a beautiful older woman with deep blue eyes materialized.

"It's okay everyone." She said, her voice melodic, yet authoritative. "They're amber eyes." Suddenly, five more men and women, all with unbelievingly blue eyes, appeared out of the darkness.

"We're looking for Charlotte Debussy." Carlisle declared, standing perfectly still. A small wave of disapproving mutters ricocheted through the room.

"She's not here, but her ceremony is in two weeks." The woman responded distantly. Carlisle froze. Meanwhile, Edward's fists were clenched with concentration. He tried with all his might, but the minds of the men and women in front of him were impenetrable.

"What ceremony?" Edward asked. The beautiful woman gave him a filthy look for being so ignorant.

I'll explain later, Edward heard Carlisle think; clearly he didn't want to let any of these women become the least bit irate.

"Who's the ceremony with?" Carlisle asked aloud, his gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

"One of our most talented males- Holden Lune." The woman answered back. As the conversation continued more and more men and women appeared.

"But I thought you threw her out of the coven." Bella piped in quietly confused. The woman's head snapped sharply towards her. Again, mutters laced with scandal filled the room.

"We did." The woman turned meaningfully towards Carlisle. "She was hanging out with bloodsuckers, like you. Too much of a liability." Carlisle's hand balled into fists, and the woman sighed. "But, she's one of the youngest from this coven…" The woman trailed off.

"Well, do you know where she is right now?" Carlisle asked impatiently. The woman scowled at him and snapped her fingers, a piece of paper appeared, and she handed it to Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle began to politely walk out. He motioned to Edward to grab Bella who was frozen in awe at the hundreds of enchanting blue eyes staring them down.

Once they were outside, Carlisle looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"262 Rue St. Laurent." Bella flinched slightly at the name. They began to run, which was an easy feat, seeing as it was already past midnight and the streets were deserted.

They arrived at 262 Rue St. Laurent a two-storey town house- white with wrought iron detailing. Ivy snaked its way to the front of the house, all the way to the shingle, weather beaten roof.

"Shall we?" Carlisle walked up the steps. Edward and Bella followed tentatively. Carlisle pressed his cold finger against the little white doorbell. The door opened painfully slowly, and Bella gasped softly.

Where Charlotte should have been, was standing a man, with the same mesmerizing eyes as Charlotte, a beautiful, strong jaw, and full, perfect lips. His captivating face was attached to and equally as enthralling body.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, his voice like buttered caramel.

"We're looking for Charlotte Debussy..."

****


End file.
